Saute !
by Cannelle-A
Summary: Clarke est née érudite, l'année de ses 18 ans elle doit faire un choix. Audacieux, Erudit, Fraternel, Sincère ou Altruiste ? Pour survire elle doit se cacher là où personne ne saura la démasquer. Les personnages de "the 100" dans le monde fictif de "Divergente"
1. Chapter 1 : Un début

_A savoir même si je pense que vous vous en doutiez : Les personnages appartiennent a Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg ainsi que le monde fictif à Veronica Roth_

* * *

 _Hey!_

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction, j'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Donc se sont les personnages de "The 100" dans le monde de "Divergente". Par conséquence pour que ce soit le plus compatible possible quelques éléments ont dût être changé mais vous verrez bien. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je publierais les chapitres donc voilà..._

 _Donner moi votre avis, une petite reviews ne fait pas de mal._

 _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

... PDV CLARKE

Ses doigts parcourent les lignes du dessin qu'elle avait tracé. Elle avait dessiné le vieil arbre qui se trouvait sur la grande place en face de sa maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer une dernière fois avant de fermer son calepin et de se lever. Elle aurait souhaité que rien ne change. Elle adorait sa vie telle qu'elle était. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, ou du moins le système qui avait été mis en place depuis que le monde avait été détruit. En effet Clarke Griffin était dans sa 18éme année et à cet âge là des choix importants s'imposaient à elle.

Clarke était née érudite et vivait avec sa mère et sa meilleure amie dans l'une des plus grandes maisons du quartier de sa fraction. Sa mère Abby Griffin était la dirigeante des érudits ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas souvent présente chez elle. Les érudits étaient connu pour leur intelligence et faisaient parti des cinq fractions du système avec les sincères connu pour leur franchise, les altruistes pour leurs dévotion aux autres, les fraternels pour leurs pacifisme et les audacieux pour leurs courage. Chaque fraction avait son rôle bien précis dans la société.

Clarke s'était installé dans le canapé de sa grande maison froide. Elle stressait, la jeune fille devait passer le test d'aptitude aujourd'hui pour savoir quelle fraction elle devrait intégrer lors de la cérémonie du Choix et pour le reste de sa vie. La jeune fille été perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une jeune fille entré et se jeté sur elle. Elle lâcha un petit cri de stupeur avant de se rendre compte de l'individu qui s'était confortablement installé sur elle. Elle lui sourit.

 **\- Rave, tu m'a fais une de ses peurs !**

Raven Reyes était sa meilleure amie depuis… toujours. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle avait dix ans et la mère de Clarke avait décidé de l'adopter. Depuis Raven était comme une sœur pour Clarke et elle avait en quelque sorte un peu remplis le vide que lui avait laissé son père, mort dans le même accident qui avait tué les Reyes.

 **\- Désolé, je suis venue te chercher avant de passer le test. On a décidé de se retrouver avec la bande pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et te connaissant tu as déjà imaginé chaque scénario possible et imaginable qui t'enverrais loin de moi !**

 **\- Même pas vrai,** dit elle en souriant. **Je n'ai pas encore imaginé celui où je serrai altruiste.**

 **\- Je peux déjà te donner la réponse avant même que le test ne soit fait, tu n'es pas altruiste, tu es trop égoïste et intelligente pour ça.**

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle ne se voyait vraiment pas en habits gris à donner à manger au sans fraction. Elle ne voulait se voir nul par ailleurs que chez elle dans la fraction : celle des Erudits.

- **Eh puis** , ne put s'empêcher de rajouté Raven. **Tu n'as pas oublié le plan, j'espère.**

 **\- Non je ne l'ai pas oublié.**

 **\- Je te le rappelle quand même au cas où : On passe le test, on découvre que ô miracle on est des érudits. Ce qu'on choisit par la suite comme fraction pendant la cérémonie du choix, puis on revient ici. On cohabite jusqu'à ce que toi et moi on trouve un beau mec gentil, intelligent, attentionné, bref parfait. Puis tu deviens le plus grand médecin qu'il n'y est jamais exister et moi, la mécanicienne la plus géniale de toute et on vie heureuse à jamais.**

 **\- Un vrai conte de fée, mais tu est au courent que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus réaliste !**

 **\- Je sais mais je te promets qu'on va y arrivée, allé on y va !**

Raven se leva prenant deux, trois trucs dans le frigo pour les apporté avec elle. Clarke se dit qu'elle aimerait bien avoir son assurance. Raven et Clarke étaient vraiment différentes, déjà d'un point de vue physique. L'une était brune avec des cheveux lisses, des yeux marron et la peau mate alors que l'autre était blonde légèrement bouclé, avec des yeux bleus et la peau blanche. Leurs caractères aussi différaient complètements. Mais elles s'adoraient vraiment et étaient prêtes à tous les sacrifices l'une pour l'autre.

Clarke et Raven marchaient d'un bon pas vers l'abri. L'abri était un endroit mythique dans le quartier des érudits. C'était le vestige d'un wagon qui avait été retapé et décoré pour en faire un endroit accueillant. Chaque jeune était déjà venu ici un jour. C'était là que se réunissait la bande composé de Finn Collins, Atom Green, Harper Anfon et Wells Jaha. Tous étaient érudits et devaient passer leur test d'aptitude sauf Wells qui était altruiste et qui venait souvent chez les érudits avec son père Thelonus Jaha dirigeant des altruistes. C'était là que ce tenait le conseil des fractions ayant pour but de maintenir la paix et la sécurité dans le système. Par conséquence il emmenait son fils unique avec lui et au fils des années Wells était devenu un membre à part entière de la bande.

 **\- Hey, c'est que maintenant que vous arrivez** , leur lança Finn quand Clarke et Raven entrèrent dans le wagon.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute,** se plaignis Raven avec une petite moue. **Clarke me faisait une petite dépression à l'approche du test.**

 **\- He !** protesta Clarke. **Je ne déprimais pas, j'étais juste en instance réflexion sur le fait que j'allais… que nous allions tous passer un test sur lequel on ne peut rien décider, qui va dicter notre vie futur. Ca ne vous fait pas peur ?**

 **\- Un peu,** avoua Harper. **Mais je me dis que c'est pour mon bien et que je me ferai une nouvelle famille avec les personnes de ma fraction, ceux à qui j'appartiens. Ca m'aide à positiver.**

 **\- Moi pas du tout,** dit Finn. **Je sais à qui j'appartiens et je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiété pour ça non plus Clarke, je veux dire tu es la plus intelligente de la classe et l'apprenti médecin la plus prometteuse. Tous le monde connais déjà ton résultat avant même de passer le test.**

 **\- Oui, tu n'a pas tord,** concéda Clarke.

Clarke s'assis dans l'un des vieux fauteuils qui n'étais pas encore occuper. Elle adorait cet endroit. C'était ici dans ce wagon avec ses amis qu'elle se sentait le plus chez elle. La jeune fille se dit alors qu'importe le résultat final du test, rien ne pourra jamais changer cette amitié là. Elle observa alors chacun de ses amis. Raven était souriante et discutait avec Harper et Wells des dernières inventions dont elle avait eu idée, elle était passionné et n'arrêtait pas de gesticulé. Atom avait mis de la musique et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entamer les airs des vieilles chansons d'avant, ce qui la fit rire et Finn la regardait avec insistance, ces yeux brun foncé ne la lâchait pas, il lui fit signe de la rejoindre dehors alors Clarke se leva et le suivit. Il était adossé contre le wagon quand elle s'approcha de lui, il lui sourit et lui prit la main. Clarke eu un instant de recule mais se laissa faire tachant de garder quand même entre eux une certaine distance.

 **\- Clarke** , commença t-il, **je sais que tu stresse mais tu t'en fais beaucoup trop.**

 **\- Finn,** soupira telle, **j'ai peur du résultat du test, j'ai peur d'être séparé de vous, je n'en ai pas envie.**

 **\- Mais il n'empêche, tu as rompu avec moi à cause de ce fichu exam. Remettons-nous ensemble Clarke, je sais que tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi.**

Clarke soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois que Finn avait demandé à ce qu'ils se remettent ensemble après leur rupture quelque mois plus tôt. Mais Clarke avait préféré gardé ses distances avec le jeune homme. En effet le conseil recommandait de ne pas avoir de relation amoureuse avant la cérémonie du Choix. Ce n'était pas une loi voté mais plutôt une sorte de forte suggestion, et même si Clarke était peu de temps sortit avec Finn, elle avait fait machine arrière à l'approche du test.

 **\- Ecoute Finn c'est vraiment que de ça que tu veux ma parler parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir été assez claire la dernière fois, soupira t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas, pas avant que le test soit passé et après ça j'aviserais.**

Finn ne répondit pas, vexé et préférant rentrer avec les autres la laissant là, seule devant le wagon. Clarke regarda sa montre offert par son père plus que quelque heure avant de partir pour le test. Pour son destin, elle n'était pas rassuré mais elle décida de positivé, elle inspira une bonne dose de courage, afficha un sourire mi-vrai, mi-faux sur ces lèvres et rentra retrouver ses amis pour partager avec eux les derniers moments d'insouciance.

... PDV BELLAMY

La fausse était étrangement calme, il n'y avait aucun combats et personne ne s'amusait à crier ou à faire quelque chose un temps soit peut bruyant. C'était vraiment rare. Bellamy Blake profita de cet instant de silence car il savait qu'il ne durait jamais longtemps dans la fausse. Il vit alors au loin s'approcher une jeune fille brune portant un pantalon noir qu'il trouva beaucoup trop moulant et un débardeur noir. Il se dit alors que ses minutes de répits venaient de prendre fin. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire même si au fond de lui il savait exactement pourquoi elle agissait comme ça et ce n'était pas pour une raison heureuse. Il décide de briser le silence qui c'était installé entre eux.

 **\- Octavia, que me vaut se plaisir ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un élan d'affection pour mon grand frère préféré ?**

 **\- Je suis le seul que tu es.**

 **\- Raison de plus pour te donner tout mon amour.**

Elle essaye de lui faire un câlin il anticipa, esquivant sur la droite mais Octavia l'avait vu venir et se jeta sur lui. Bellamy tomba à la renversa sa sœur dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'ils éclatèrent de rire. Après un long moment Octavia se releva aidant son frère par la même occasion. Bellamy et Octavia étaient nés audacieux et Bellamy comptait bien le rester pour lui car il adorait le quartier des audacieux, ses amis et tous ce qui touchait de près ou loin au sujet mais aussi pour sa petite sœur car il était la seule famille qu'elle avait et il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle. Pourtant plus le test d'aptitude et la cérémonie du choix s'approchait plus le doute s'installait en lui. Il ferait tous pour rester avec sa sœur quitte à ne pas respecter le test d'aptitude. Car même si la devise du système était « la fraction avant les liens du sang » cette règle ne pouvait pas s'appliquer au Blake.

Octavia et Bellamy s'installèrent à table bientôt rejoint par d'autre jeunes audacieux. Nathan Miller et Lincoln Ground les deux meilleurs amis de Bellamy s'installèrent à côté d'eux suivit de près par Echo. Tous étaient en dernier année et devait passer le test d'aptitude sauf Octavia qui n'avait que 16 ans. Mais ils préféraient ne pas y penser et en parler était presque un sujet tabou.

 **\- J'ai hâte de voir quel novices viendront s'installer dans le notre quartier, c'est peut être des gens qu'on connait qui se sont trouver une âme d'audacieux,** déclara Nathan.

 **\- Qui sait,** répondit Lincoln

Chaque année une dizaine d'élèves des autres fractions rejoignent les audacieux. Ce sont majoritairement des sincères et rarement des altruistes. Ils doivent alors passer une initiation pour pouvoir être accepté par les audacieux. Ils sont appelé les novices.

 **\- Il n'empêche que j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça** , s'amusa Echo. **Ca risque d'être vraiment marrant. Imagine que ce soit le petit fraternel avec lequel je m'amuse parfois qui se retrouve dans la fausse. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il réussisse l'initiation.**

 **\- Où ça pourrait être Clarke Griffin,** déclara Nathan tout en regardant la réaction de Bellamy.

A ce nom évocateur, Bellamy jeta un regard noir à Nathan en face de lui, celui-ci éclata de rire suivit par Octavia et Lincoln. Seul Echo ne riait pas, elle détestait Clarke pour une raison que Bellamy ignorait.

 **\- Clarke n'est pas audacieuse ça ce saurait. Elle est obligatoirement érudite. Imagine la petite princesse en combat dans la fausse elle ne survivrait pas ici,** déclara Bellamy avec l'air qu'il voulait le plus détaché.

 **\- Qui sait les rêves peuvent parfois devenir réalité,** s'amusa Nathan.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le dernier jour

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ,il est plus court que les autres que j'ai déjà écrit du coût promis je me rattraperai sur le prochain chapitre. N'oublier pas de me laissé une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas, vous avez le droit hein :p)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une dernière journée

...PDV CLARKE

Chacun avait dût retourner chez soi. Ils devaient se changer avant d'aller en cours pour la matinée et passer le test d'aptitude l'après midi. Après avoir enfilé un simple jeans bleu et un débardeur blanc, qui était les couleurs de sa faction Clarke c'était rapidement maquillé et avait attaché ses cheveux, une queue de cheval haute laissant quelque cheveux libre pour encadré le visage. Elle voulait se faire jolie, c'était peut être l'une des dernière fois si le test la désignait comme étant une altruiste.

Elle entendit alors le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle descendit les escaliers deux à deux pour se retrouver face à sa mère. Celle-ci avait l'air fatiguée, elle avait dût rester au conseil toute la nuit. Clarke la prit dans ses bras et celle-ci surprise lui déposa juste un simple baisé sur le front. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa mère serait terriblement déçue si le test ne la désignait pas comme étant une érudite.

 **\- Ca va Clarke ? Tu ne m'a pas l'aire en forme ?,** demande Abby Griffin.

- **Si, si ça va,** mentit t-elle. **Tu nous emmène en voiture ou on prend le bus ?**

 **\- C'est bon je vous emmène mais dépêchez vous.**

Clarke alla chercher Raven et elles montèrent dans la voiture. Le chemin jusqu'au lycée se fit dans le silence le plus totale, aucune d'elles ne parlèrent préférant rester perdues dans leur pensée. Elles arrivèrent devant les trois grands bâtiments scolaires de la ville qui abritaient chacun un niveau : élémentaire, intermédiaire et supérieure. Clarke avait passer la majeur partie de sa vie dans ses locaux, restant à la bibliothèque pour lire des tas de livre sur des sujets variés ou suivant un nombre important de cours. Elle avait depuis les classes élémentaires prit tout les cours optionnelles possibles.

Clarke et Raven sortirent du véhicule et aperçurent au loin leurs amis sur le banc, elles les rejoignirent et tous commencèrent à discuter sauf Clarke qui ne les écoutaient pas préférant regarder les autres élèves autour d'elle, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Tout ceci allait bientôt prendre fin pour elle. C'était la dernière fois, sa dernière journée. A sa droite un groupe de sincère débattaient sur un sujet qui avait l'air de les passionner on pouvait reconnaître un sincère à leurs habits noir et blanc et à leur façon de parler, toujours juste et directe. Puis son regard passa au fraternel qui c'étaient installés en cercle et chantaient des chansons plutôt relaxante dans leurs tenu vaste orange. Puis au loin elle aperçu Wells et d'autres altruiste.

Clarke avait horreur de leur faction, elle ne pût s'empêcher de pensé que le conseil ce devait d'être dirigé par les érudits au lieu des altruistes qui faisaient peine à voire, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait été éduqué et jamais elle ne renierait ses valeurs même si elle adorait littéralement Wells. Des habits gris et ample. Ils ne prenaient pas vraiment soin d'eux, leur but dans la vie était de s'oublié si bien qu'ils étaient presque devenu invisible aux yeux des autres factions. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le train arrivé, ses yeux se posèrent directement sur les rails où s'amusaient à sauter les audacieux. Pour prouver leur courage, ils devaient sauter d'un train en marche. Clarke trouva ça complètement débile : en quoi ce fracasser une jambe en tombant d'un train leur était utile, c'était ce que tout érudit devait penser. Mais Clarke se rendit compte qu'au fond elle, elle les admirait et respectait, une idée qu'elle chassa bien vite de son esprit.

Autour d'elle les conversations avaient cessé et tous le monde regardaient les audacieux faire leur petit numéro. Les audacieux étaient imprudents, travaillant à l'hôpital Clarke pouvait dire qu'ils étaient les patients les plus fréquents pour des blessures plus ou moins grave. C'est alors qu'elle reconnu l'un d'entre eux. Un garçon de son âge les cheveux brun bouclé, la peau légèrement bronzé et son sourire railleur. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était Bellamy Blake. Celui-ci sauta du train et atterrit de façon parfaite sous les yeux enamouré de plusieurs filles de plusieurs factions. Il faut dire qu'il était physiquement pas mal ne put s'empêcher de penser Clarke avec son tee-shirt noir plutôt moulant et son pantalon de la même couleur, il était normale que les filles ne restent pas indifférent à son charme. C'est alors que leur regard se croisèrent, Bellamy souris, il l'avait surpris à le détailler du regard et Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de s'empourprer.

Bellamy lui fit son sourire de tombeur et Clarke leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle détestait les personnes égoïste et qui, de plus, se croyait mieux que tout le monde et Bellamy en était la description même. Clarke devait être l'une des seules filles qui ne ressentait pas les effets que faisait Bellamy Blake ou dût moins c'était celle qui le cachait le mieux. Elle ne put s'empêché de penser que c'était l'une des dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Encore demain à la cérémonie du Choix et puis basta. Malgré elle cette idée la rendait un peu triste. Elle tourna alors les talons et rentra dans l'école suivit de loin par le regard de Bellamy qui ne put s'empêcher de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus à sa porté.

Raven qui avait suivit leur petit jeu car ça en était un, le même depuis presque un an ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression énervé de Clarke et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclaires à qui conque lui parlerait de Bellamy, elle adorait la voir comme ça et n'allait pas se gêner pour aborder le sujet.

- **Bellamy ne ta pas lâcher des yeux, dit-elle de sa voix la plus innocente possible.**

 **\- Tu dois te tromper se n'étais pas moi qu'il regardait,** répondit Clarke un ton sur les nerfs.

 **\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Raconte moi à nouveaux la première fois que tu lui a parlé c'était tellement romantique.**

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de levé les yeux au ciel encore une fois. C'était bien l'une des seules choses qu'elle regrettait d'avoir raconté à Raven car depuis ce jour elle n'arrêtait pas de la tanner à ce sujet. Ce qui était parfois vraiment lourd. Elle avait rencontré Bellamy à l'hôpital il était venu après s'être fracturé le poignet causé par une mauvaise chute lui avait il dit, mais Clarke n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait aucune envie de penser à Bellamy et préférait se concentrer sur le début des cours et sur le test en début d'après midi.

La matinée passa en un rien de temps. Le test devait commencer après le petit déjeuner. Les élèves étaient regroupés par faction, installé le long des tables de la cafétéria. Les étudiants passaient par groupe de dix et entraient dans une salle ou les attendaient des volontaires qui leur faisaient passer le test d'aptitude. Le règlement interdisait qu'on soit jugé par quelqu'un de sa propre faction. Raven et Finn furent parmi les premiers à être appelés. Raven avait perdu un peu de sa confiance en elle et Clarke lui soufflais un « courage » pour lui montrer son soutient, elle lui sourit et partit avec les autres. Les minutes défilaient lentement. Quand elle revient elle était plus pâle mais avait un faible sourire sur les lèvres. C'est alors que Clarke entendit la liste des nouveaux appelés.

 **\- Atom Ward, Clarke Griffin, Wells Jaha…**

Elle n'entendit pas la suite des prénoms. Elle se leva et s'avança vers les salles d'examen. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir alors qu'elle avançait en trainant les pieds vers la salle numéro 2.

* * *

... PDV BELLAMY

Il était l'heure de partir pour l'école, pendant tous le trajet en train Bellamy garda le silence ne sachant pas quoi dire. Même si il ne le montrait pas il n'était pas spécialement rassuré, Octavia stressant déjà assez pour tous le mondes il ne voulait pas lui rajouter une pression supplémentaire. Elle les pressait leur rappelant tous ce qu'elle savait sur le test, encore et encore. Elle ne devait passer son test d'aptitude que dans deux ans mais étant beaucoup plus stressé pour son frère et ses amis elle avait passer des journées à la bibliothèque essayant d'en savoir le plus possible sur ce maudit test. C'était peut être égoïste de sa part mais elle ne voulait pas que son frère la quitte. Et puis après tous elle avait le droit d'être égoïste, elle était audacieuse pas altruiste. Au loin ils aperçurent le grand bâtiment de verre qui était le lycée.

Tous les audacieux reculèrent au fond du wagon. Ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis petit, ils s'amusaient à sauter du wagon en marche devant l'école. Echo passa la première roulant quand elle atterrit suivit par Nathan, Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy qui courut la largeur du wagon et s'élança. Il adorait le sentiment d'adrénaline qu'il ressentait à se moment précis, entre ciel et terre. Il atterrit sur ces deux pieds. Autour de lui les autres élèves ne parlaient pas les regardant atterrir. C'était comme ça tous les matins. Il observa rapidement la foule, Bellamy reconnu quelque personne, même si il ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé. En général il restait avec les personnes de sa faction, comme tout le monde. Le lycée était l'un des seuls endroits ou les factions étaient mélangées sinon généralement il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de croiser des habitants des autres factions.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu dans un groupe d'érudit une jeune fille plutôt mignonne avec des cheveux blond qu'elle avait attaché pour l'occasion en une queue de chevale haute, cette fille c'était Clarke Griffin la fille de la dirigeante des érudits Abby Griffin et la meilleur élève de toutes les dernières années. Il s'aperçu qu'elle l'observait, elle rougit mais ne rompra pas le contacte visuel. Bizarrement il se sentit mal à l'aise comme si rien qu'en le regardant elle pouvait percevoir ses moindre pensées, il détestait ça. Elle est vraiment jolie ne put s'empêcher de constater Bellamy, peut être un peu trop sérieuse mais elle était née comme ça. Il lui sourit, elle leva les yeux au ciel et parti. Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'avantage. Il la regarda partir suivit pas les autre érudits. C'était vraiment la princesse.

Il rejoignit alors les autres de sa faction, serra Octavia dans ses bras, il ne la reverrait pas avant la fin de la journée, elle lui souffla un **« bonne chance »** et s'en alla avec les autres de son âge. Bellamy n'écouta pas vraiment en cours de la matinée. En général il écoutait mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie, il savait qu'il était intelligent, sûrement plus que la moyenne pour un audacieux mais il ne travaillait pas en dehors des cours n'allant jamais à la bibliothèque et rentrant à la fausse dès que la journée était terminé. Mais tout allait changer aujourd'hui, à partir de demain il ne remettrait sûrement jamais les pieds dans son école, il n'aurait plus à supporter les interminable cours de littérature qu'il avait toujours considéré comme inutile. Plus jamais il ne reverrait les trois quart des gens de sa classe. Ni même Clarke.

Midi vint rapidement, il fila avec ses amis à la cantine. C'était un grand endroit peuplé de longue table ou les élèves étaient assis en fonction de leur faction comme d'habitude mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Bellamy prit le bracelet qu'Octavia lui avait offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire et ne put s'empêcher de joué avec en se concentrant sur le silence. Personne ne parlait, certain était à deux doigts de faire un malaise, d'autre tout sourire en attendant de passer le test. Mais c'était ce silence qui était le plus inquiétant, seul la voix d'un homme, un sincère qui appelait les élèves par dizaine déchirait se silence. Déjà une trentaine étaient passé quand il entendit l'homme prononcé :

 **\- Atom Ward, Clarke Griffin, Wells Jaha, Monty Green, Bellamy Blake…**

Bellamy vit Clarke se lever, elle était livide. Il se leva à son tour, la suivant du regard. Il la vit rentrer dans la salle numéro deux. Il était prêt. Il poussa alors la lourde porte numéro 5 et entra.

* * *

 _Merci à tout ceux qui m'on laissé une review pour mon premier chapitre :_

 _ **Nelhe** : Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Promis les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus long._

 _ **cladventuren :** Merci beaucoup, oui c'est ma première fiction j'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a quelque temps et en manque d'inspiration j'ai décidé de la publier. En générale je ne montre jamais ce que j'écrit et donc c'est vraiment une première pour moi. _

_**Lara :** C'est vraiment gentille, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite._

 _ **Lu:** heureuse que le premier chapitre t'es plu !_

 _Merci aussi à_ **Nanoush, GreenEyes** , **Audreyyp**


	3. Chapter 3 : le test

_Hey, en cette semaine de reprise des cours (ce qui est vraiment déprimant, il ne faut pas se mentir ;p)_

 _j'aimerais dire que je suis heureuse que vous ayez aimé ce deuxième chapitre._

 _Ce chapitre sera exclusivement au point de vue de Clarke. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si le résultat du test vous plaît._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le test

Elle ouvrit la porte. La première chose que Clarke remarqua quand elle rentra dans la salle du teste d'aptitude fut son reflet, en quatre exemplaires. Elle s'observa rapidement, elle avait une mine horrible, un teint blafard qui faisait ressortir ces cernes. Elle avait l'air d'un zombie. Il faut dire que Clarke n'avait pas bien dormit ses derniers temps, elle était du genre à stresser pour un rien alors quand s'approche le jour ou votre vie va changer du tout au tout, ou vous risquez d'être séparer des gens que vous aimez et de tous ce que vous connaissez. Alors n'est-il pas normale de ne pas dormir tranquillement les nuits qui précèdent ce moment ? Clarke remarqua alors au centre de la salle une machine, ressemblant au fauteuil de chez le dentiste et à côté une femme, une altruiste. Elle aurait put être vraiment belle si dit la jeune fille si elle avait mis des habits qui la mettaient un temps soit peu en valeur. La jeune femme devait avoir environ 25 ans, elle était grande avec de beau cheveux roux qu'elle avait entortillé dans un simple chignon. Elle était absolument banale, rien ne la démarquait des autres altruiste ne put s'empêcher de pensée Clarke. Elle semblait détendue dans ses vieux habits amples gris. Elle souriait. Clarke lui rendit sont sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

 **\- Je m'appelle Fox, ravie de te rencontrer… Clarke, c'est ça ?**

Clarke lui fit un simple geste de la tête et prit la main que Fox lui tendait.

 **\- C'est moi qui vais te faire passer le teste d'aptitude. Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas douloureux. Allez vient assied toi.**

Clarke s'installa sur le fauteuil pendant que Fox lui installait des électrodes un peu partout sur le corps. Elle préférait ne pas lui posé de question. Les altruiste bannissent la curiosité. Elle lui tandis alors une fiole contenant un liquide transparent la jeune fille hésite à le boire. Fox ne quitta pas Clarke du regard alors que celle-ci demanda :

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arrivé ?**

 **\- C'est un système de simulation, ne t'en fait pas rien de mal ne va t'arriver. Bois et fait moi confiance.**

Clarke avala alors la fiole en entier, celle-ci avait un goût absolument horrible. Ces yeux se fermèrent alors doucement.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit la pénombre de la salle au miroir avait laissé place au soleil. Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait atterrit devant un interminable mur. Seule une entrée lui permettait de pouvoir rentrer dedans, elle fit quelques pas et s'aperçu qu'il y avait différentes croisements, que les murs lisses se ressemblaient tous et ça fit tilt pour elle.

 **\- C'est un labyrinthe** , murmura t'elle pour elle-même.

Clarke s'aperçu alors qu'elle avait une sacoche autour de la taille, elle vida son contenu sur le sol. La sacoche contenait un poignard, une très longue ficelle et un miroir. Clarke n'avait pas besoin de vraiment y réfléchir, elle savait qu'elle était le but de la simulation. Entrer et sortir du labyrinthe. Elle s'assied et réfléchi dessinant sur le sol terreux pour trouver un moyen pour pouvoir retrouver la sortie, car c'était cela le véritable problème. C'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours, dessiner l'aidait à se concentrer. Elle ne dessinait jamais une idée fixe c'était juste un ensemble de forme que son esprit voyait. Quand soudain lui vint une idée. En histoire des civilisations d'avant elle avait étudié les mythes des dieux grecs et elle se rappela que l'un d'eux parlait d'un labyrinthe. C'était la légende du minotaure et du fil d'Ariane.

Le minotaure créature de la mythologie grecque était un monstre mi homme, mi taureaux qui se nourrissait de chair humaine. Thésée le grand héro de l'histoire avait pour but de tué le minotaure pour sauver les vies humaines de son peuple. C'est alors qu'il rencontra Ariane qui tomba follement amoureuse de lui et qui se trouvait être la demi-sœur du minotaure. Thésée lui promettant de l'épousé, Ariane trahi sa famille et son pays pour venir en aide au beau Thésée. Elle lui offrit une pelote de fil que Thésée devait dérouler jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le minotaure, le tue et par la suite suit le fil jusqu'à la sortie. C'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Clarke n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette légende, c'était peut être pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait retenu. Elle ne supportait pas Thésée qui après s'être servit d'Ariane, après avoir joué avec ses sentiments, l'avait abandonné sur la première île qu'il avait trouvé. Quel crétin ! Mais au moins avoir suivit ce cours lui donna une idée pour pouvoir sortir du labyrinthe. Elle sortit de sa poche le poignard et le fil. Enroula le fil autour du poignard qu'elle planta dans le sol. Clarke ramasse alors le reste de ses affaires et commença à avancer dans le labyrinthe. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller bifurquait par ci par là. Elle devinait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. C'était le but des labyrinthes, ils cachaient des trésors ou des monstres. Elle espérait vraiment que c'était un trésor.

Clarke entendit alors des bruits : des personnes riaient et elle entendit des cris. De petits cris aiguent. Elle se plaqua alors contre le mur pour ne pas être remarqué et regarda là d'où venait les cris. C'était une jeune fille qui criait, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Autour d'elle deux hommes baraqués qui s'amusait à la terroriser. Quand l'un des deux leva la main sur la petite fille, celle-ci s'abatis sur sa jour et la jeune fille se retrouva par terre. Clarke recula d'effroi. Elle devait aider cette petite fille, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule entre les mains d'un tel homme. Si seulement elle avait gardé le poignard avec elle, elle aurait put les menacer pour qu'il relâche la fille.

 **\- Réfléchi Clarke, réfléchi** , murmura t-elle.

Elle prit alors le miroir de la sacoche et le fracassa par terre. Prenant le bout le plus gros dans ses mains nues. La pression du verre sur sa peau la fit saigner mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle se rua alors vers les deux hommes qui furent surprise par une petite furie. Clarke blessa l'un d'eux au visage et se précipita sur la fille qui avait réussit à se lever. Elle lui prit la main et elles se mirent à courir mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et leurs agresseur. Quand Clarke jugea qu'elles étaient en sécurité, elle s'assied. Elle avait laissé sa sacoche et le fil là bas. Elle se tourna alors vers la fille. Clarke qui avait vite repris son rôle de médecin l'examina pour vérifié qu'elle n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de ses agresseurs. La jeune fille lui sourit alors de reconnaissance.

 **\- Tu t'appelle comment ?,** demanda alors la jeune fille.

 **\- Clarke et toi ?**

 **\- Dis moi as-tu eu peur ?**

 **\- Je te demande pardon ?**

 **\- Quand tu as attaqué les deux hommes à tu eu peur ?**

Clarke réfléchi à la question, bien sûre qu'elle avait eu peur au fond elle, elle le savait. Mais elle avait sa fierté et pas forcément envie que tous le monde le sache. En générale elle n'aimait pas que les personnes sachent ses faiblesses. Clarke se surpris malgré elle à répondre :

 **\- Oui j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur qu'ils te tuent, qu'ils ne me tuent.**

Ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et eu du mal à se rappelé où elle était. Elle aperçu Fox lui enlevant les électrodes qu'elle avait sur le corps. Celle-ci avait les lèvres pincées et fuyait le regard de cette dernière. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à Clarke, celle-ci pris la parole.

 **\- Le test d'aptitude sert à désigner quel faction est faite pour toi, mais il se peut que parfois le test ne soit pas concluant avec certaine personne.**

 **\- En quoi ça me concerne,** demande Clarke.

 **\- Les résultats de ton test non pas réussit à isoler une seule faction. Le fil et le poignard que tu as utilisé comme repaire et le fait que tu te serves du miroir comme arme suggère que tu es une érudite c'était très intelligent, mais une érudit n'aurait pas attaqué les deux hommes comme tu la fait. Ensuite lorsque tu as vu la jeune fille tu as tout fait pour la sauver et tu t'es attaquer aux hommes, tu t'es blaisé mais tu n'as pas réagis c'était très courageux ceux qui prouve que tu es une audacieuse, sauf qu'une vraie audacieuse n'aurait pas laissé le poignard comme accroche devant le labyrinthe. Puis le fait de vouloir sauver la jeune fille que tu ne connais pas au lieu de t'enfuir dénote ton côté altruiste tu t'es préoccupé d'elle et de sa santé avant la tienne mais en même temps tu as gardé le miroir et tu t'es regarder dedans ce qui pose problème. Enfin quand la fille t'as posé des questions tu y as répondu avec vérité ce qui montre ton côté sincère.**

 **\- Ca veut dire que je suis quoi au finale ?**

 **\- Tu es Divergente.**

Clarke mis quelque temps à réalisé ce que lui avait dit Fox. Tous ce que Clarke souhaitait c'était que le test prouve qu'elle était une érudite et voilà qu'elle était divergente, une race à part de la société. Elle se mit soudain à douter.

 **\- Mais je fais comment pour la cérémonie du choix demain ?**

 **\- C'est à toi de choisir Clarke, mais surtout il faut que tu n'en parle à personne, tu m'a bien entendu. Les divergents sont une menace pour le système. Rentre chez toi, je dirais que tu t'es senti mal, je m'occupe de tous. Choisi judicieusement Clarke, personne ne doit savoir. Choisis sincère, altruiste, audacieuse ou érudit.**

Clarke acquiesça, elle avait la gorge nouée et ne pouvait prononcer aucune parole. Elle partit par la porte de secoure.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de ressasser encore et encore les mêmes pensées. Elle était divergente, une hors norme. Elle se dégoutait elle-même, ne pouvait elle pas être une érudite normale, pourquoi avait elle eu envie de sauver cette jeune fille, pourquoi avait elle répondu de façon sincère, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Au fond elle la réponse venait naturellement : elle était comme ça, elle l'avait toujours été. Si ça n'avait pas été une simulation elle aurait agis exactement pareil. Mais elle préférait garder se sentiment enfui en elle. Elle ne voulait pas être divergente, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle pouvait rester chez les érudits et cette pensée la rendit heureuse. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un courir derrière elle, Clarke commença à paniqué. Et s'ils venaient pour t'arrêter et si Fox n'avait pas tenu parole, qu'allait-elle devenir. La personne derrière elle criait mais Clarke ni fit pas attention accélérant le pas.

 **\- Clarke, Clarke Griffin, il faut que je te parle de ton père.**

Aussitôt Clarke s'arrêta, se retourna et aperçu l'homme qui lui courrait après. Un sans faction. Il était petit, trapu avec une imposante barbe grise. Il était tout rouge et essoufflé quand il arriva au niveau de Clarke. Il la regarda un instant, et malgré son apparence et l'odeur plutôt répugnante qu'il dégageait, ses yeux trahissaient sa bonté. Un regard doux et attendrissant.

 **\- Qui êtes vous ?,** demanda Clarke.

 **\- Je suis Richards un associé à ton père** , déclara l'homme.

- **Mon père est… était un érudit vous ne pouvez pas être un de ses collègues les sans factions non pas le droit d'approcher du quartier des érudits.**

Clarke avait déclaré sa phrase avec le plus de bravoure qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle n'en menait pas large. L'homme l'étudiait tout du long qu'elle parlait, elle crut apercevoir un sourire entre son épaisse barbe.

- **Ton père était mon meilleur ami et mon associé. Je suis né fraternel et j'ai rencontré ton père pendant l'initiation aux érudits. Un homme incroyable ton père.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire que mon père était un transfert ?**

Clarke avait toujours crut que son père avait toujours été érudit. La loi interdisait de parler de son ancienne faction. Elle n'en revenait pas.

 **\- Oui un transfert de chez les sincères. Ton père et moi travaillions ensemble ont faisaient des études sur le comportement des personnes en fonction des factions avec Angie et Ray Reyes, les parents de ton amie Raven. Tu viens de passer ton test d'aptitude n'est ce pas ? Quel est le résultat ?**

L'homme souriait toujours mais Clarke ne put se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Elle n'était pas du genre naïve. Elle était plutôt gentille mais d'une nature méfiante et ne voulait pas risquer sa vie et préféra mentir, le test avait du être faux elle était une très mauvaise sincère.

 **\- Erudit, le test d'aptitude à déclarer que j'étais une érudite.**

 **\- Je sais que tu me mens Clarke,… car voit tu quand tu étais petite ton père ta fait tester la machine que nous avions créé et il c'est avéré que tu étais divergente. Jake n'en revenait pas, il était aux anges. La plupart des érudits pensaient qu'être divergent était une anomalie mais ton père avait toujours pensé que les divergents était les maitres de leur destin et il aurait adoré l'être. Mais voilà quand on a dut indiquer les résultats de notre étude et qu'on à déclarer pouvoir décelé la divergence chez les humains les érudits s'en sont servit pour tués ceux qui nous avaient aidé pour cette étude. Ton père n'en revenait pas alors on c'est mis d'un commun d'accord : Jake, Angie, Ray et moi avions décidé de détruire la machine. Mais rien ne c'est passé comme prévu et ils sont mort tout les trois et moi j'ai été envoyé chez les sans faction.**

Clarke n'en revenait pas, l'histoire paraissait cohérant mais quelque chose la chiffonnait en dehors du fait que son père savait depuis petite qu'elle était divergente. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ceux qu'elle côtoyer depuis l'enfance tué des être humain car ils étaient différents, c'était inconcevable pour elle.

 **\- Mais c'est ma mère qui dirige les érudits, il faut sont consentement pour se genre d'attaque. Ma mère n'aurait jamais tué ton père.**

Richard parut gêné évitant de croiser son regard. Mais Clarke compris dans se silence où voulait en venir l'homme.

 **\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'occupe de ce qui c'est passé dans le passé. Concentre-toi sur le présent et fait-moi confiance. Ne choisis pas les érudits il faut que tu fuies, sinon ils vont découvrir qui tu es. Il faut que tu reste en vie, j'avais promis à ton père de te prévenir et de te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Ecoute moi Clarke il faut que tu aille là où personne ne pensera à te chercher. Maintenant il faut que je parte avant que tu es plus de problème. S'il te plait Clarke reste en vie, pour ton père.**

Richards tourna les talons et partit avant que Clarke ne put dire la moindre parole. Toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus confuse pour elle. Et tous ces évènements c'était enchaîner d'une façon si rapide. Elle était plus que perdue. Jamais auparavant tant de choses c'était passé en une seule journée tout d'abord le test, elle une divergente puis Richards et les révélation sur son père, cela signifiait qu'il avait été tué ainsi que les parents de Raven. Quel horrible journée. Qu'allait-elle choisir ?

* * *

 _Alors? Ce chapitre vous a plu? Donner moi vos pronostiques sur le résultat du test de Bellamy._

 _Le prochain chapitre : la cérémonie du choix et vous saurez enfin ce que Clarke, Bellamy et les autres auont choisit comme fraction._


	4. Chapter 4 : La fin d'une époque

_Hey !_

 _Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre avec comme annoncé la cérémonie du choix et bien sûr la décision de Clarke et Bellamy._

 _J'aimerai juste m'excuser si il y a des fautes d'orthographes. Je doit avouer que c'est mon point faible dans toutes les langues que je dois apprendre. J'essayerai de m'améliorer mais j'espère vraiment que ça ne vous empêchera pas de me lire..._

 _Sinon merci pour c'elles qui me donnent leurs avis. C'est vraiment motivant. J'espère que ça vous plaira et une petite review ne fait pas de mal :)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La fin d'une époque

...PDV BELLAMY

 **\- Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à la cérémonie du choix !**

Des cris et des applaudissements se font entendre des différentes factions. Les audacieux crient en se levant et frappent dans leurs mains. Ils sont de loin les plus bruyants. Les autres factions sourient, applaudissent calmement à l'annonce de la cérémonie mais tous sont excité, impatients et heureux. Ils ont tous se sourire béat sur leurs visages, comme si tout ceci était la façon la plus naturelle de faire les choses. Ils remettent leurs enfants au système. Bellamy en était écœuré.

La salle du choix fonctionnait en cercle concentrique. Tous les jeunes qui étaient dans leurs dix–huitième années se tenaient à l'extérieur. Ils devaient s'installer par ordre alphabétique si bien que Bellamy se retrouva assis entre Harper Anfon et Finn Collins deux Erudits. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs Bellamy n'avait jamais aimé Finn et il le lui rendait bien. Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de coût foireux qu'ils s'étaient joués tout au long de leurs scolarités. Mais aujourd'hui c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait alors au temps éviter les embrouilles le plus possible.

Son attention se porta sur le cercle du milieu, le plus petit, où se trouvaient cinq coupes en métal sensé représenter les cinq factions existantes. A l'intérieur de chacune était disposé des galets gris pour les Altruistes, de l'eau pour les Erudits, de la terre pour les Fraternels, du charbon ardent pour les Audacieux et du verre pour les Sincères. A droite des coupes c'était installé le conseil dirigé par les altruistes ainsi que les dirigeants des factions composer de quatre hommes et une seule femme.

 **-Tu te sens bien,** demanda une petite voix.

Bellamy regarda la personne qui venait de lui parler. Elle était assise devant lui dans le cercle réserver aux familles. Octavia. Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux noisette. Bellamy put distinguer la peur qui l'habitait. La veille elle ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, restant avec lui le plus longtemps possible, elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait ni demandé qu'elle était le résultat du test d'aptitude car même si il était impossible de les divulgués, Octavia était de nature curieuse et rien ne l'empêchait jamais d'arriver à ses fins, pourtant elle n'avait rien dit. Il lui prit la main l'embrassa sur le front. Elle lui sourit.

- **Ne t'en fait pas Octavia tout va bien se passer.**

C'est alors qu'Abby Griffin se leva, chaque année la cérémonie était présidé par une faction, cette année c'était aux érudits et le fait que sa fille soit dans la salle à faire sont choix ne semblait pas déstabilisé la dirigeante des érudits. Elle commença d'une voix forte et sereine. Tout le monde se tut pour entendre toujours le même discourt.

 **\- Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à la cérémonie du choix ! Nos jeunes sont entrés dans leurs dix-huitième année il est temps pour eux de choisir quel chemin ils veulent emprunter pour le restant de leurs vie. Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, nos ancien ont compris que tous les problèmes de l'Homme ne venait ni des religions, ni des idéologies politiques ou encore des différences ethniques mais plutôt d'une faille dans la personnalité de l'être humain. C'est alors que c'est créé notre système dont les membres se sont donné comme mission d'éradiquer ce qu'ils considèrent comme responsable du désordre du monde.**

Elle fit une courte pause semblant regarder chacun d'entre eux avec une telle profondeur… Bellamy savait en quoi il croyait et le test ne changerait rien pour lui. Il regarda alors tous les autres novices de sa promotion. Nathan et Lincoln qui semblait se perdre dans le discourt d'Abby Griffin, Echo qui le regardait en souriant. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une amie mais elle ne semblait pas le comprendre.

Puis son regard se posa sur Clarke Griffin, celle-ci avait une réaction plutôt surprenante il faut le reconnaître, au lieu de regarder sa mère comme tous les autres dans la salle. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le visage tendu. Bellamy aurait put penser qu'elle était morte s'il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se lever et se baisser à chaque une de ses respirations. De sa ma droite elle traçait quelques traits sur sa cuisse. Un dessin à l'encre invisible, il l'avait souvent aperçu faire ça en cours, à la cantine, un peu partout en réalité. Il c'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, ses grands yeux océan qui sillaient de temps en temps. Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, comme hypnotisé, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille. Pendant un instant il eu l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté. Elle lui sourit alors, un sourire pour une fois des plus sincères et il put lire sur ces lèvres **« Bonne chance ».** Sans s'en rendre compte son sourire s'allongea. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser « Mon pauvre Bellamy, qu'est ce que tu deviens niais avec cette fille, tu fais vraiment pitié ». Puis Clarke ferma à nouveau les yeux et il put se reconcentrer sur les paroles du maître de cérémonie.

 **\- Ceux qui condamne l'agressivité ont formé les Fraternels. Ceux qui pointent du doigt l'ignorance ont données les Erudits. Ceux qui accusent la duplicité ont composé les Sincères. Ceux qui incriminaient l'égoïsme ont créé les Altruistes. Et ceux qui dénonçaient la lâcheté ont constitué les Audacieux.**

Le discourt était le même depuis des années. Bellamy aurait put le réciter par cœur pourtant la majorité des personnes dans la salle donnait l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois. Il se demanda alors en quoi il croyait et qu'elle idée il voulait défendre, la réponse lui vint naturellement.

 **\- Les factions ont pour but de donner un sen à votre vie,** continua Abby. **La faction avant les liens du sang. Hors des factions il n'y a pas de survit possible.**

Bellamy remarqua que l'ambiance c'était tendu après la phrase de l'érudite. C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. La pire crainte que toute personne pouvait avoir, pire que la honte, encore pire que la mort, était de devenir sans-faction. Ceux-ci n'avait aucun foyer, ils restaient en vie grâce à l'aide précieuse des altruistes. C'est alors que le discourt repris d'une voix forte, captant tout les regards, la femme au centre avait un tel charisme que toute personne, faction confondu s'emblait avoir arrêté de respirer.

\- **C'est maintenant à vous novices de défendre les idées de votre faction pour rendre la société encore plus florissante par votre dévouement.**

Tous le monde applaudit à tous rompre. Abby Griffin leva la main et tout cessa d'un coût.

\- **Harper Anfon,** appela t-elle.

Harper se leva, s'approcha d'Abby celle-ci lui sourit et prit le couteau qu'elle lui tendait. Elle fit son choix. « Erudit » cria un homme à côté des coupes. Des applaudissements et des cris s'élevèrent des érudits. Harper rejoignit alors sa faction.

\- **Bellamy Blake.**

Bellamy se leva, après un dernier regard vers Octavia il descendit les quelques escaliers qui menaient aux coupes. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Arrivé en bas Abby lui donna le couteau, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon rigide et son tailleur bleu lui donnait un air sévère, celui qu'on voyait de loin, l'impressionnante et intransigeante dirigeante des érudits. Mais de près elle n'était plus aussi impressionnante, ses yeux bleu était marqués par les rides et les cernes et elle s'emblait remplis de bonté, ce que Bellamy n'aurait jamais crut pouvoir décelé chez cette femme.

Il prit alors le couteau et s'approcha des coupes. Enfonça la lame dans la peau de sa main et sans aucune hésitation la leva devant la coupe. Son sang tomba sur les charbons ardant.

Il entendit alors les cris de joie des audacieux et il rejoignit sa faction tout sourire, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulut. En arrivant Octavia se jeta dans ses bras. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'épaisse chevelure brune de sa petite sœur, celle-ci pleurait de soulagement.

- **Eh, O. ne pleure pas regarde je suis là, je ne te quitterais pas,… jamais.**

C'était une promesse qu'il c'était fait petit, quand elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait au monde. Elle lui sourit et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre pour regarder les autres jeunes faire leur choix. Il n'empêche pensa t-il : Tout ça c'est vraiment de la connerie.

* * *

...PDV CLARKE

Clarke était complètement ailleurs. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dans cette salle à écouter ses amis faire le choix. Elle se voyait dans un des fauteuils confortable de l'abri écoutant de la musique d'antant entourer de ses amis. Mais la réalité la rattrapa rapidement un nouveaux nom venait d'être prononcé, un nouveau choix venait d'être fait et elle angoissait. Qu'allait telle faire ? En quoi croyait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle était plus que perdu.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, une dizaine d'élèves avait déjà rejoint leur nouvelle faction dont trois était des transferts, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait tout bonnement changé de faction. Au loin elle aperçu Harper et Finn, ils étaient passé dans les premiers et avaient choisi les érudits. Elle n'en était pas surprise. Ils souriaient, semblaient heureux. Clarke croisa alors le regard de Finn, il semblait sûre de lui **« a tout de suite »** crut elle lire sur ses lèvres et elle rompu leur contacte visuelle. Finn était son ami, elle avait eu de fort sentiment à son égard et elle savait qu'il en avait toujours pour elle. Ressortiraient-ils ensemble si elle allait chez les érudits ?

A sa gauche parmi les derniers se trouvait Raven. Elle semblait plus ou moins sereine, dût moins c'est ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Mais la connaissant par cœur Clarke se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était qu'une façade et que depuis la fin du test elle semblait perdue.

oOo

Etant rentré chez elle plus tôt que prévu Clarke c'était enfermer dans sa chambre et avait commencé à dessiner. Elle était encore choquer par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle, une divergeant, une hors norme. Puis elle se rappela la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Richards. Alors comme ça son père savait qu'elle était divergente. Mais plus important encore elle n'était pas en sécurité chez les érudits, alors où serait elle en sécurité ? Nulle part. Elle le savait les divergents étaient rechercher dans chaque faction et qu'importe où elle irait elle ne sera jamais en sécurité. Sa mère le lui avait bien dit. Pourtant elle se devait de rester en vie. Pourquoi ? Peut-être par simple instinct naturel ou car elle espérait une vie meilleur, un nouveau plan qui la rendrait heureuse malgré tout. Fichu idéaliste qu'elle était.

 **Que dois-je faire** , ce dit elle à elle-même. **Les érudits découvriront ce que je suis, Richards à raison je ne peux pas rester mais où aller alors.**

Elle fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un coup à la porte, quelqu'un l'ouvrit et Clarke aperçu la tête de Raven, puis tout son corps, elle se faufila dans la chambre de la jeune blonde. Celle-ci semblait fatiguée et avait les yeux rouges preuve qu'elle avait pleuré. Pourtant Raven n'était pas le genre de fille à pleurer pour un rien. La brune se jeta dans les bras de son amie et Clarke referma ses bras sur elle. Après quelques instants elles se couchèrent dans le lit de Clarke, l'une à côté de l'autre. L'érudite n'osait pas parler, mais les pleurs de son amie l'avait chamboulé. Raven avait alors petit à petit arrêté de pleurer. Elle c'était endormie. Une réaction typique chez elle.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de la regarder dormir, elle s'emblait sereine, sont petit nez bougeait de temps en temps et sa respiration semblait être redevenu normale même si de ses yeux les larmes coulaient encore en mince filet sur ses joues puis sur le coussin. Elle allait lui manquer, terrible, horriblement, c'était au point de se demander si elle ne resterait pas, pour elle. Clarke avait envie de la réveillé et tous lui dire, de tous lui expliquer. Elle souhaitait qu'ensemble elles trouvent une solution. Mais elle ne pouvait pas c'était la loi alors elle s'endormit à son tour. Elle cauchemarda. Ce fut l'une des pires nuits de sa vie.

oOo

\- **Clarke Griffin**

Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle se leva, descendit les escaliers un à un. Elle eu cette terrible impression de marcher jusqu'à sa mis à mort. Audacieuse, Altruiste, Erudite ou Sincère. Elle avait éliminé les altruistes dès le départ, il était hors de question pour elle de devenir en pète-sec (surnom donner aux altruistes) les choisir était comme trahir sa mère et elle se refusait à faire ça même si les révélations de Richards avait un peu ébranlé sa confiance envers sa mère, elle se devait de ne pas faire ce choix pour la femme qui l'avait élevé.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus être sincère car son but était de cacher sa divergence, or préférant les sincères elle serait obligé d'avouer son lourd secret. Une rumeur circulait sur les tests d'initiations à la faction et il était raconté que les sincères se servaient de leur sérum de vérité pour former les novices. Elle n'allait quand même pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Erudite ou audacieuse ?, Erudite ou audacieuse ? Cette question n'arrêtait pas d'hanter ses pensées et plus elle s'approchait des coupes moins elle savait. Elle était arrivée au niveau des cinq coupelles. Sa mère se tenait là, droite comme un i…

Sa mère, elle allait être terriblement déçue si elle ne choisissait pas sa faction d'origine ainsi que ces amis. Ils ne lui pardonneront jamais. Sa mère lui tendit le couteau. Elle avait le visage inexpressif. Elle avait toujours ce visage quand elle devait s'occuper de sa faction laissant ses sentiments personnels de côté, c'était un visage qu'elle arborait trop souvent.

Clarke se demanda alors si elle était assez courageuse, assez courageuse pour quitter tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tout ceux qu'elle connaissait. La lame du couteau s'enfonça dans sa peau. Quelque goute de son sang tombèrent par terre. Elle regarda les différents récipients. Les charbons ardant ou l'eau elle tendit sa main vers les coupes avec une soudaine volonté.

Elle était courageuse, elle était égoïste et irréfléchie. Elle voulait survivre. Son Sang tomba sur les chardons ardant.

- **Audacieuse** , annonça quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà. Vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Prochain chapitre un vrai moment Bellarke ( un peu plus que des regards, une vrai relation explosive). Puis l'apparition de plusieurs personnages importants..._


	5. Chapter 5: Bienvenu chez les audacieux

_Hey!_

 _Donc voilà ce chapitre qui est pour l'instant mon préféré. On ma posé la question pour savoir combien de chapitre allait comporter ma fiction. La réponse est que je ne sais pas du tout. Je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire et les idées viennent au fur et à mesure._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _J'ai en ce jour une pensée particulière pour les victimes, leur famille et amis de l'attentat à Paris. J'ai encore du mal à réalisé qu'une telle horreur se soit déroulé. #PrayForParis #JeSuisParis_

* * *

 _PDV CLARKE_

 **Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue chez les audacieux !**

Tous ces regards sur elle la rendirent mal à l'aise, Clarke n'osa pas relever la tête des coupes. Les mains moites. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix ? Il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Pendant une minute personne ne parla, encore sous le choque. La fille la plus intelligente de sa promotion; la fille de la dirigeante des érudits était une audacieuse, personne n'aurait put penser à cette éventualité. Clarke Griffin audacieuse, c'était comme essayer de mélanger l'eau et l'huile, et pourtant c'était arrivé, elle avait fait son choix. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Puis quelqu'un applaudit. Clarke se retourna et regarda vers sa nouvelle faction, essayant de trouver la personne qui avait rompu ce silence de plus en plus pesant. Parmi les premières rangées un jeune homme c'était levé et applaudissait avec un sourire enfantin, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les cheveux brun ébouriffés, les yeux chocolat, le sourire en coin. C'était Bellamy Blake. Clarke le regarda, elle était perdu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, surtout venant de lui. Puis un bruit sourd et des applaudissements à tout rompre sortirent des rangs des audacieux. Clarke sourit, c'était sa nouvelle famille maintenant et il fallait en être fier.

La jeune blonde s'avança vers eux, puis se retourna vers sa mère. Elle n'avait pas bougé, le regard figé, ce visage impassible mais dans ses yeux elle put distinguer une pointe de tristesse quand leur regard se croisèrent mais bizarrement ils ne reflétait pas une incompréhension et Clarke en fut surpris.

Les érudits semblaient encore en état de choque, Finn au premier rang, la regardait avec une incompréhension des plus totales, chez eux personne ne souriait ils semblaient même déçu. Ce qui était compréhensible. Clarke rejoignit les audacieux qui lui avaient fait une place au centre près d'un garçon maigre avec des cheveux de jais et la peau laiteuse. Puis la cérémonie continua comme si rien ne c'était passé. Clarke sentait pourtant le regard de Finn qui ne la quittait pas. Deux nouveaux sincères, un transfert chez les fraternels : _un nom, un couteau, un choix._

 **\- Raven Reyes.**

Clarke ne c'était pas encore rendu compte que sa meilleur amie n'avait pas encore fait son choix. Quelle égoïste elle faisait ! Elle allait tellement lui manquer. Raven se leva, le regard fixé sur les coupes. Un pas décidé. Elle prit le couteau que lui tendis sa mère adoptive, lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et tourna le visage vers les audacieux. Elle regarda Clarke et lui sourit. Grimaça quand la pointe du couteau s'enfonça dans sa peau et leva sa main sur la coupe la plus à gauche.

\- **Audacieux** , entendit Clarke.

Des acclamations tout autour d'elle se firent entendre. Raven se précipita dans les bras de son amie. Elles rigolèrent un bon moment pleurèrent aussi un peu afin d'évacuer tout le stresse enduré par la cérémonie du choix et s'assirent.

 **\- Tu as faillit faire foirer le plan,** souffla Raven à l'oreille de Clarke.

 **\- Moi, n'importe quoi. Mais il va falloir le changer un peu le plan maintenant.**

 **\- Oui, on peut maintenant y inclure Bellamy Blake.**

Clarke la frappa à l'épaule et Raven éclata de rire sous le regard réprobateur des érudits. Clarke à cet instant précis était heureuse car elle n'était plus seule. Ce sentiment de solitude n'avait duré qu'un instant mais jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait à supporter sa divergence, son côté hors-norme, seulement avec Raven à ses côtés.

* * *

La cérémonie se termina et tout le monde se levaient déjà se précipitant vers la porte. Clarke et Raven suivaient la foule des audacieux qui s'étaient littéralement précipité hors de la salle. C'est alors que le rythme augmenta, d'abord une petite foulé puis tout les audacieux couraient, sautaient dans les escaliers.

La lumière était aveuglante, jamais Clarke ne c'était senti aussi libéré. Ce sentiment de bonheur ne c'était pas estompé, ils grandissaient même au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille mettait de la distance entre la salle du choix et elle. C'était comme si plus rien autour d'elle n'existait, n'avait d'importance. Devant elle d'autres audacieux criait, hurlait, souriait et elle ne regretta pas son choix.

 **\- Ils courent carrément vite ! Tu sais où ils nous embarquent ?**

C'était un transfert qui venait de lui adressé la parole. Il portait des habits blanc et noir, un natif des sincères. Il était plutôt grand mais vraiment maigre, la peau laiteuse, les cheveux couleur charbon, il avait se sourire béat et ses yeux brillaient d'une telle intensité qu'on aurait put les comparer à des étoiles. Clarke lui rendit son sourire.

\- **Ils sont vraiment tarés ! Et je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.**

Un bruit familier la reconnecta à la réalité, le signal du train. Les érudits s'étaient étalé le long du quoi sans s'arrêter de courir.

 **\- Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir sauter quand il est encore en marche** , dit-il hors d'haleine.

Le garçon semblait à la fois paniqué mais exciter un même temps, Clarke secoua sa tête elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que ça signifiait d'être audacieuse elle avait fait ça sur un coup de tête, une pulsion pour vivre le plus longtemps possible même si à ce rythme là elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

 **\- Ils sont vraiment suicidaires,** fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à lui répondre.

Il rigola **« Je t'aime bien toi »** dit-il mais Clarke ne l'entendait qu'à moitié la peur lui empêchait d'aller aussi vite qu'elle le voulait. Au loin, elle pouvait voir sa fumée, son cri, il s'approchait de plus en plus. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur elle aperçu les audacieux ouvrirent les portes et s'y jeter petit groupe par petit groupe si bien que seuls les transferts restaient dehors. Le garçon devant elle avait réussit à ouvrir le wagon et s'hissait à l'intérieur. Clarke sprinta prenant son élan avant de se jeter dans le wagon. Elle roula au fond de celui-ci et entendit un cri passant sa tête par l'ouverture elle vit un altruiste qui courait elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la lui prenne mais il trébucha tombant sur le bas côté. Il ne pourrait jamais les rattrapé.

Il était condamné à être un sans faction.

Clarke était encore choqué par le visage de l'audacieux qui n'avait pas réussit à monter dans le train. Son visage désespérer quand il se rendit compte que jamais il ne sera audacieux et la perspective de sa vie en temps que sans faction. C'était horrible. Clarke c'était installée contre la paroi la plus éloigné du wagon à côté du garçon aux cheveux charbon, celui-ci essayait de reprendre son souffle.

 **\- C'est vraiment très altruiste à toi d'avoir essayé d'aidé l'altruiste,** dit-il enfin après un instant. **Mais tu sais s'il ne réussit pas à monter dans le train jamais il n'aurait réussit les épreuves en tant qu'audacieux.**

 **\- C'est triste quand même, il vient de faire son choix et voilà qu'il est sans-faction, plus de famille, plus de faction, plus rien…**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai. Au fait moi c'est Jasper** , dit le garçon tout en lui tendant la main avec une petite moue.

Clarke lui sourit lui prenant la main et la secoua. **« Clarke »,** dit-elle.

Clarke ne s'inquiétait pas pour Raven elle l'avait vu monter dans le wagon précédant. Profitant du trajet plutôt pour discuter avec Jasper et sortir de sa tête l'image de l'altruiste.

Jasper était vraiment de très bonne compagnie, le peu de temps qu'avait duré le trajet il l'avait divertit, la faisant rire, lui parlant de sa vie chez les sincères. Clarke se surprit à penser à sa mère maintenant seule dans la grande demeure, à ses amis dans le wagon. Se réunissaient-ils encore maintenant que Raven, Atom et elle étaient parties ? En effet Atom Ward avait été le dernier à faire son choix et il s'avérait que lui aussi était un audacieux, qui l'aurait deviné ?

 **\- Ils sautent,** Jasper venait de crier.

En effet les audacieux sautaient du train jusqu'au toit, roulaient en atterrissant sur des graviers. Ca allait bientôt être à eux, déjà tous étaient contre la paroi du wagon prenant leur élan. Clarke n'en menait pas large sa gorge était sèche, ses jambes ne semblaient pas pouvoir la porter plus longtemps pourtant elle puisa dans ses forces courut et sauta.

Elle avait sauté trop tôt, encore dans le vide elle amorçait sa descente. Elle paniqua, elle réussit à s'accrocher au rebord du mur. Sa tête heurta la pierre, le choque faillit lui faire lâcher prise, elle était suspendu, seule la force de ses mains lui permettait de ne pas s'écraser dix mètres plus bas.

Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. Personne n'avait dût la voir. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, elle allait lâcher prise d'un instant à l'autre. Les yeux fermés elle ne voulait pas voir le sol se rapprocher de son corps. Elle sentit alors une pression sur sa main, celle-ci la tirait vers le haut. Clarke ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les yeux chocolat de son sauveur. Bellamy Blake. Celui-ci la tira par-dessus le muret. Il tomba à la renverse l'emportant avec elle.

Elle avait atterrit sur lui sa tête contre son torse, elle releva la tête croisant son regard et son petit sourire "dragueur qui pense pouvoir conquérir le monde avec un tel atout séduction et un corps parfait", la situation était plutôt gênante mais Clarke ne s'en rendit pas compte les seules mots qui lui parvenait au cerveau et qui se répétaient en boucle étaient « J'ai faillit mourir, écraser, après mettre éclater la tête contre un mur» ; « ils sont vraiment suicidaire » et « c'est dingue à quel point il est musclé ».

 **\- Princesse, ce n'est pas que t'es lourde mais tu m'écrase là et puis il faut dire que c'est vraiment cliché comme position, si je ne te retiens pas dans deux secondes tu embrassera ton prince charmant.**

La voix de Bellamy l'avait tirée de sa rêverie, elle le frappa et roula à côté de lui. Il éclata de rire. **« Non mais quel con ! »** Il se releva suivit de Clarke, celle-ci se rendit compte que tout les visages étaient rivés sur eux. Raven semblait sur le point de faire un malaise et d'éclater de rire en même temps, mélange pas franchement magnifique à voir. Jasper aussi semblait rassuré. Ils ne restaient que les novices avec chacun une réaction plus ou moins identifiable. Clarke se rapprocha de Raven qui lui sourit. Bellamy était allé retrouver son groupe d'ami audacieux.

 **\- Un sincère n'a pas osez sauter,** lui souffla Raven à l'oreille.

\- **Ca fait deux novices qui ne sont plus là** , lui répondit Clarke.

Une femme se tenait au bord à l'opposé, grande de longs cheveux bruns, elle semblait avoir forcé sur le noire pour son maquillage. Des tatouages ornaient le long de ses bras. Elle était charismatique à peine les jeunes s'étaient rendu compte de sa présence tous avaient arrêté de parler attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

 **\- Je m'appelle Anya, je suis une des institutrices de votre nouvelle faction. L'entrée de notre demeure se trouve en bas de cette tour, si vous n'avez pas le courage de sauter c'est que vous n'avez pas votre place chez nous. J'ai le grand plaisir d'annoncer que se sont aux transferts de sauter en premier.**

 **\- C'est tellement traditionnelle, toujours les mêmes phrases, jamais ils ne varieront les discours choques** , avait soufflé à Clarke une voix dans son oreille. **Et maintenant elle va vous faire peur et laissé sa place au volontaire. Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire Princesse : _Saute !_**

Clarke n'eu pas besoin de se retourner, elle pouvait reconnaître son timbre entre mille, il c'était approcher d'elle c'était légèrement penché sans qu'elle s'en rende compte trop captiver par le discourt d'Anya. Et puis de toute manière il n'y avait que lui pour faire se genre de remarque. Clarke soupira. Et dire que c'était Bellamy, le même homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à peine dix minutes plus tôt, Clarke pestait, elle se sentait redevable et détestait ça.

 **\- Si j'avais besoin de tes brillantes lumières Blake je te ferais signe, maintenant laisse moi écouté et retourne faire mumuse.**

Elle se dégagea de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Pourtant il avait raison à chaque question que posaient les novices du genre : combien de mètre jusqu'à toucher terre ? ou y a-t-il de l'eau au bout ? Etaient renvoyer par de vague aller savoir ou saute et tu verras. Vachement rassurant.

Puis elle laissa place aux transferts, pourtant personne n'osais avancer. Clarke venait de subir plusieurs échecs depuis qu'elle avait fait son choix dont un qui lui avait valut d'être quasiment morte. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle avança en direction d'Anya. Peut-être pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait y arriver, qu'elle survivrait ou encore car elle était orgueilleuse et détestait ne pas se sentir au niveau. Qu'importe la raison, le résultat fût le même, elle avait grimpé sur le rebord analysant chaque bâtiments autour d'elle. Elle devait se jeter dans un trou noir, tellement profond qu'on ne pouvait distinguer le fond. Dans son dos le regard perçant d'Anya ne la quittait pas.

 **\- La perle précieuse des érudits aurait-elle peur du vide.**

Clarke se retourna et détailla la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler. Echo une fille de taille moyenne brune avec des mèches blondes et des yeux marron. Clarke l'avait déjà vu une ou deux fois dans son école et jamais elle ne l'avait aimé. Cet air hautain, ces yeux qui ne pouvaient jeter que de la haine et du mépris chaque fois qu'elle regardait Clarke.

\- **Il fallait s'y attendre la fille ne peut pas être plus courageuse que la mère. Alors Griffin on à peur,** railla cette dernière.

Si un regard pouvait tuer Echo serai morte sur place et réduit en cendre. Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude de tel comportement envers elle. Ca la blaisa mais n'y laissant rien paraître, elle lui sourit, se sourire au coin des lèvres qui se voulait effronté elle se retourna et sauta.

Pendant toute la descente son cœur battait à mille à l'heure le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Elle n'avait pas put garder les yeux ouvert. Elle crut que jamais cela ne s'arrêterais puis l'impacte qui lui coupa la respiration une longue seconde. Elle n'était pas morte, il y avait un filet au fond du troue. Elle ouvrit les yeux s'autorisant à sourire alors qu'on l'aidait à descendre. Les pieds à terre, Clarke observa les différentes personnes présente elle reconnu un homme un peu à l'écart la quarantaine, les cheveux brun légèrement ondulé c'était Marcus Kane, leader des audacieux et qui présidait au conseil. Celui-ci semblait un peu surpris de la voir même s'il n'en laissa rien paraitre. La jeune fille qui venait d'aider Clarke à sortir du filet une institutrice elle aussi du nom de Lexa prit la parole :

 **\- Tient, tient miss Griffin qui saute la première, on aura tout vu** , ricana t-elle. **Premier saut Clarke.**

Des bruits d'acclamations se font entendre, elle se retourna et distingua un petit groupe d'audacieux qui regardaient les sauts. Marcus aussi applaudissait un petit sourire en coin il lui tendit la main quand elle s'approcha de lui.

\- **Bienvenue chez les audacieux.**

Puis un autre cri se fit entendre : Raven venait de sauter.

* * *

 _Alors, alors ? Bellarke au rendez-vous dans ce chapitre, qu'en avait vous pensez ?_

 _Jasper est là ! Donnez moi vos avis sur les caractères des personnages ( Bellamy , Echo, Jasper, Raven (en tant qu'audacieuse))._

 _Bisous à tous :)_


End file.
